In This White House
When a confident Sam is outmatched by a novice Republican adviser on a political point-counterpoint television program, an impressed President Bartlet offers to hire her as assistant White House counsel despite her party affiliation-- a bold move that sends shock waves through the resentful staff. Elsewhere, Toby and Josh attend a deadlocked White House summit between representatives of pharmaceutical companies and the leaders of AIDS-ravaged African nations to discuss the high price and availability of much-needed drugs. However, the President is concerned for the safety of President Nimbala, the eloquent leader of one of the nations, after news spreads about a bloody coup back home in his country. http://www.nbc.com/The_West_Wing/episode_guide/26.shtml Summary Cast Starring *Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *and Martin Sheen as Jed Bartlet Special Guest Star *Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes Guest Starring *Zakes Mokae as President Nimbala *Michael Chinyamurindi as President Nimbala's Interpreter *Michael Cavanaugh as Pharmaceutical Company Executive *Len Cariou as Alan Damson *Ted McGinley as Mark Gottfried *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Sam Jaeger as Bill Kelley *Brigid Brannagh as Harriet *Tom Gallop as Bruce Co-Starring *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Kim Webster as Ginger *Kris Murphy as Katie Witt *Mindy Seeger as Chris *Charles Noland as Steve *Jerry Sroka as Reporter *Randolph Brooks as Arthur Leeds *Tracy McCubbin as Lily *Sean Patrick Murphy as Floor Manger *Lorenzo Callendar as George *Tom Hall as Officer Mike *Bill Stevenson as Jarworski *Molly Schaffer as Aide Trivia Goofs Quotes :President Josiah Bartlet: Did you see Sam get pureed on Capital Beat last night? :Leo McGarry: I didn't see it, but I have heard tell. :President Josiah Bartlet: He got sliced and diced by a woman named Ainsley Hayes. :Ainsley Hayes: The bill contains plenty of money for textbooks, Mark, and anyone who says otherwise is flat-out lying. And we should tell the truth about textbooks. Textbooks are important, if for no other reason than they'd accurately place the town of Kirkwood in California and not in Oregon. :Josh Lyman: Toby. Come quick! Sam's getting his ass kicked by a girl! :Toby Ziegler: Ginger, get the popcorn! :Ainsley Hayes: Does anybody know how to work caller-ID? :Harriet: Oh, how can you not know how to use a telephone? :Ainsley Hayes: I've been paying attention to other things. :Harriet: Well, pay attention to that because Bruce's friend is gonna call you. :Ainsley Hayes: The agent? :Bruce: Yep. :Ainsley Hayes: I don't need an agent, I need a caller-ID tutorial. :Harriet: You need an agent, Ainsley, you're gonna be a star. :Ainsley Hayes: Used to be, you had to sing and dance. :Ainsley Hayes: Yes, sir. I've been thinking about that ever since your office called me on Tuesday, and I have something to say on my own behalf, if you'll permit me a moment to say it, and I understand if you won't, but I would really appreciate it if you did. :Leo McGarry: I... didn't really follow that, but whatever. :Ainsley Hayes: I think that it is wrong for a man in your position to summon someone to the White House to reprimand them for voicing opposition. I think that that is wrong, and it is inappropriate. It's inappropriate, and I'll tell you what else. :Leo McGarry: It's wrong? :Ainsley Hayes: Yes. :Leo McGarry: You have an interesting conversational style, do you know that? :Ainsley Hayes: It's a nervous condition. :Leo McGarry: I used to have a nervous condition. :Ainsley Hayes: How did yours manifest itself? :Leo McGarry: I drank a lot of scotch. :Ainsley Hayes: I get sick when I drink too much. :Leo McGarry: I get drunk when I drink too much. :Leo McGarry: Yeah, Ainsley, even if you hadn't already told me all of this, you know, many, many times, I would know it anyway, 'cause I have this FBI file. :Ainsley Hayes: You have my FBI file? :Leo McGarry: Yes. :Ainsley Hayes: I can't believe that! You have my FBI file? :Leo McGarry: Yes. :Ainsley Hayes: I have an FBI file? :Ainsley Hayes: I find this administration smug and patronizing, and under the impression that those who disagree with them are less than they are, and with colder hearts. :Leo McGarry: I don't think that's true. :Ainsley Hayes: How many people on your staff assumed that I was ambitious, mean, and stupid? :Leo McGarry: C.J. Cregg thinks you kill your pets. You don't do that, do you? :Ainsley Hayes: No, I don't kill my pets. I don't have any pets. I was thinking about getting a pet, but-- that doesn't matter. The point is... :Leo McGarry: Ainsley. :Ainsley Hayes: Yes, sir. :Leo McGarry: Don't you want to work in the White House? :Ainsley Hayes: Oh, only since I was two. :Josh Lyman: You look familiar to me. :realizing :Josh Lyman: You're Aimsley Hayes! :Ainsley Hayes: Ainsley, uh, with an 'n'. :Sam Seaborn: No, man, why participate in the process when you can get a job commenting on it? :Ainsley Hayes: You think because I don't want to work here it's because I can get a better gig on Geraldo? Gosh, let's see if there could possibly be any other reason why I wouldn't want to work in this White House? This White House that feels that government is better for children than parents are. That looks at forty years of degrading and humiliating free lunches handed out in a spectacularly failed effort to level the playing field and says, 'Let's try forty more.' This White House that says of anyone that points that out to them, that they are cold and mean and racist, and then accuses Republicans of using the politics of fear. This White House that loves the Bill of Rights, all of them - except the second one. :Sam Seaborn: This is the wrong place to talk about guns right now. I thought your column was idiotic. :Ainsley Hayes: Imagine my surprise. :Bruce: Uh, damn. I wanted you to say it to his face. I wanted to see... :Harriet: I hate these people. :Bruce: Did you meet anyone there who isn't worthless? :Ainsley Hayes: Don't say that. :Bruce: Did you meet anyone there who has any-? :Ainsley Hayes: I said don't say that. Say they're smug and superior, say their approach to public policy makes you want to tear your hair out. Say they like high taxes and spending your money. Say they want to take your guns and open your borders, but don't call them worthless. At least don't do it in front of me. The people that I have met have been extraordinarily qualified, their intent is good. Their commitment is true, they are righteous, and they are patriots. And I'm their lawyer. References "The West Wing" The Midterms (2000) The West Wing Episode Guide Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 2